My Immortal
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: Song Fic –Evanescence. My Immortal ::ONE SHOT:: Inuyasha & Kagome. Naraku murió e Inuyasha eligió, y Kagome no estaba en sus planes. Por mas que siga el viaje junto a él. Sigue sola. REVIEWS PLIIIIS!


**My Immortal**

(Mi Inmortal)

**_Summary_**: Song Fic –Evanescence. My Immortal- :ONE SHOT: Inuyasha & Kagome. Naraku murió e Inuyasha eligió, y Kagome no estaba en sus planes. Por mas que siga el viaje junto a él. Sigue sola. REVIEWS PLIIIIS!

**_Aclaraciones de escritura_**:

"Canción" 

Narración de Kagome. Sus pensamientos.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone"_

Siempre tuve miedo, esos miedos infantiles de perderte, de quedarme sola. No me gustaba cuando peleábamos, me daba miedo perderte por eso. Pero ahora que no discutimos más, ese miedo aumenta. No hablamos. No hay cruce de palabras, ahora. Pero, no importa; porque ya te perdí, y se que no puedo hacer nada. Cuando terminemos con este viaje te irás con ella. Por qué ella? Por qué, Inuyasha?

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase"  
_

Dicen por ahi, 'el tiempo cura las heridas'. Pero, será asi en realidad? Por qué, a pesar de ya pasado un tiempo de saber tu decisión, yo no puedo asimilarlo? Que tontería, pero, mientras mas pasa el tiempo, mas me duele.

"_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"_

Yo dije que permanecería a tu lado, y aún así, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. A pesar de que Sango, Miroku y Shippou dijeron que me alejara un tiempo. De que me tomara unos días para reflexionar. Yo veía como te miraban, te molesta esa mirada de nuestros amigos. Pero ellos dicen que te la ganaste. Que por tu culpa cambie. Te llevaste todo lo bueno de mi.

"_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."_

Antes, con solo escucharte llamarme bastaba para que cayera rendida. La mujer de la que soy reencarnación, te obliga a dejar la vida. A morir por ella. No puedo entender, como es que aceptaste morir por ella. Cuando antes te mostrabas aferrado a la vida.  
Ahora, los que antes eran mis mas hermosos sueños se convierten en pesadillas. Solo por que tu cara aparece en ellos. Solo por que te vas con ella.

Te llevaste lo que me quedaba de cordura.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"  


Y ya nada ni nadie puede ayudarme, a salir de este pozo en el que me metí. Ya nadie puede sacarme.

Nuestro viaje esta terminando. Solo queda un fragmento y tendremos la perla. Lo que significa, que te vas a ir con ella, que te vas a apartar de mi lado. A pesar de todos estos años juntos, estos años que nos tomo reunir la maldita piedra. Y el tiempo que nos tomo vencer a Naraku. A pesar de que siempre estuve a tu lado, soporté tus gritos, sequé tus lagrimas. En este tiempo, aprendí a quererte como nadie tuvo la oportunidad. Pero te irás igual, y te llevaras todo de mi.

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"_

Ahora te veo alejarte, junto a ella. Trato de convencerme de que te vas y de que no vas a volver por mi. Debo superarlo. Pero, tu presencia sigue dentro de mi cabeza, mi alma, mi esencia. Estas todo el tiempo, lo que me hace peor. Tengo que olvidarte, y no puedo hacerlo.

"_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"_

Ya no importa, todo lo que vivimos juntos. Espero, que ella pueda secar tus lagrimas, apagar tus miedos de ser lastimado, como justamente ella te lastimo. Espero que ella pueda hacerte feliz, como yo lo desee y no conseguí lograr. Ojalá recuerdes, que te llevaste lo mejor de mi. No olvides los momentos vividos. Yo los voy a atesorar. E intentaré ser feliz.

**_Notas de Autora_**: Estos son los pensamientos de Kagome hacia Inuyasha. Quería escribir algo triste, y como hace mucho que no tengo Inu(¬¬ pinche cartón!) decidí hacer este Song Fic. Si, Inuyasha decidió irse con Kikyou (o.ó la muerta esa cabrona...) no me odien, solo que sino no podía adaptar la canción. Jejeje.

No se como lo verán... no creo que haya quedado de 10... y como desaprobé historia... estoy deprimida con la autoestima... jajaja pero bueh... rendiré de nuevo.

DEDICADO A MI HNTA MAGICA ROCHIS!(CHIBI CHSE!) xq se lo prometí jajajajaja. TKMMMMMMM HNITA ROJA(RED POWER!) espero te haya gustado!

bueno... es un one shot... pero eso no significa q no puedan dejarme review jajaja... suerte ) besos gente bonita! Si dejan dudas... agrego una pag mas contestándolas.

PD: Es mi 1er fic de este estilo... así q tenedme piedad!P


End file.
